Here's Your Letter
by Coleyyy
Summary: Songfic--Trish Stratus finds out about the bet between Chris Jericho and Christian. Chris feels horrible and tries to take it back. What will happen? R & R!


****

Title: Here's Your Letter

By: Nicole

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Trish Stratus finds out about the bet between Chris Jericho and Christian. Chris feels horrible and tries to take it back. What will happen? R & R!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. WWE owns Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, and Christian. Blink 182 owns the song used in this story, 'Here's Your Letter'. 

"How could you do this to me Chris? Huh? How?" Trish asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Trish, it's not what it seems!" Chris said in response.

"Oh, so, you didn't make a bet with Christian for a Canadian dollar to sleep with me before he could sleep with Lita? I'm just imagining it right? It's all in my head."

"Trish...it was a bet before, but I realized that I really do have feelings for you! Please, Trish, I'm so sorry." 

"Is that all I'm worth to you? A Canadian dollar?" she asked him, he shook his head.

"Trish..I'm really sor..." he started.

"Chris, save it. You hurt me. I thought I knew you. I thought I saw what other people didn't. I thought you were different. I thought I wanted to prove people wrong. But, I just proved myself wrong." Trish said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes before she turned and walked away.

  
Cut the skin to the bone  
Fall asleep all alone  
Hear your voice in the dark  
Lose myself in your eyes  
Choke my voice Say goodnight   
as the world falls apart   
Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this  
  
"Dude, don't worry about it. She's just a girl. Come on, it was a bet, she'll get over it, someday." Christian laughed. 

Chris grabbed him by his collar and flung him up against the lockers. "Don't you ever say that about her again! Do you understand?" he said with anger in his voice. Christian nodded with fear in his eyes. Chris let him go.

"I gotta go." he said before he, too, left. 

When he got home, he sat down at his desk and wrote, a letter, to Trish.

Here's a letter for you  
But the words get confused  
And the conversation dies  
Apologize for the past  
Talk some shit take it back  
Are we cursed to this life  
  
Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this  
  
Chris laid in his bed, thinking about Trish. He wanted so bad to take back everything. But, he knew this wasn't possible. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, so childish. He knew he'd really hurt her. He knew there'd be a good chance of her not taking him back. He didn't blame her. Thinking out loud, he said "I'll always love you Trish, I'm so sorry." 

I'm talking to the ceiling   
My life just lost all meaning  
Do one thing for me tonight  
I'm dying in this silence  
  
The next day, going into work, he went past Trish's locker room. Reaching in his pocket, he felt the letter he had wrote her. He set his things down, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knocked on her door. A few moments later, she opened it. She was more beautiful than ever, he thought. How was it even possible that he did that to her? 

She sighed and looked away. "Chris, what do you want?"

"Trish, please, I just need to talk to you."

"You did enough talking the other day. I don't want to hear it."

"You're right. I'm a complete jackass and I understand that. You didn't deserve what I put you through and if I was you, I'd do the same thing to me, but please just take this, at least." He said, handing her the letter. She reached out her hand and took it. She took one last look at him and shut the door in his face.

The last star left in heaven  
Is falling down to earth and  
Do you still feel the same way  
Do you still feel the same way

Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this  
  
Trish threw the letter on her table, showing no interest in it what-so-ever. She got her cloths and jumped in the shower. 

After her shower, she got dressed and came back out. Seeing the letter again, she stopped. She shook her head and walked to the other side of the room. She was afraid of what was in the letter. She loved Chris, but he really hurt her. If she read the letter, she might take him back. She didn't want to.

Giving in, she sat down at the table. Using her index finger to open the envelope, she pulled out the letter. Shaking a little, she unfolded it. Her eyes blinked back tears as she read: 

Trish, 

I've tried to let you go, but I just can't. I want you, I need you. You have no idea how bad I feel. Words can't describe. I love you. For real. I just need some time. I'll prove it to you, somehow. I'm so sorry. I'll apologize as many times as you want. I know I can't take back the past, but I wish I could. I wouldn't, however, take back getting to know you more. You are a great person Trish. You're beautiful in every way. No one should ever make you feel like I did. So, here's a letter for you, but the words get confused, and the conversation dies. I apologize for the past, I talked some shit and took it back. We are cursed to this life. I will forever love you, and I can't apologize enough. Just some time.

Forever,

Chris

Trish folded the letter back and placed it back inside the envelope. She wiped the tears and sighed. "Yeah, Chris...just some time."  


  



End file.
